Peasuke Soramame
Peasuke Soramame (空豆ピースケ) is one of the main supporting characters of the Dr. Slump series. He's a close friend and classmate of Arale Norimaki and Akane Kimidori as well as Taro Soramame's little brother. In the Harmony Gold English Dub, his name is Buddy. Appearance Peasuke is short like Arale Norimaki and maintains being the same height even while he is old. He always wears an animal hat which is always critized by Taro when he wears it around them because it cramps his style. Personality Peasuke is an insecure little boy who is very sensitive about his height because he looks like a little kid (his cat-ear hat doesn't help either). Most of the time he gets along with his older brother and usually hangs out with him and his friends (Akane and Arale). Peasuke also wishes to be like Taro when he gets older. He's rather timid and wimpy, and usually the most reasonable in his group of friends. History The Birth of Arale He first appears in Here Comes Arale in Midori Yamabuki's 7th grade class on Arale's first day of school. After school while hanging out with Taro and Akane, Arale followed and became part of their group when amazed from her strength. In Something's Missing!, Peasuke and Taro end up being seen naked by Senbei Norimaki through the See-Thru Glasses and is confused why Senbei is wearing strange glasses. While Peasuke looks rather healthy, and pure, Taro looks the complete opposite thanks to smoking. His skin is all wrinkly, and cracked, his teeth are yellow, and his lungs are splotched with tobacco, and nicotine spots. Peasuke wonders why Taro looks the way he does, and Taro says it is because of addiction. It is a curse he cannot seem to break free from, or handle. From this moment on, he promises Peasuke he won't smoke anymore. Although when Peasuke offers to fix the vent, due to it being jammed, he finds, a bunch of tiny cigarettes that fall out. Peasuke informs Senbei that Ms. Yamabuki is heading towards him before getting hit by her scooter breaking the glasses. In Which Will It Be?, Peasuke is part of the school's baseball team when Arale is trying out all the school's clubs. Peasuke appears at the end of Arale is Akane!? at the front of the school gate when Akane is politely greeted by the Big Boss. In 1980: Living For Tomorrow!, Peasuke uses Senbei's Future Camera to take a picture of Akane. When he gets his picture taken by it, he is disappointed when he finds out that he will still be short in 10 years. Peasuke joins Senbei and Arale on the Time Slipper to go to the prehistoric ages to capture a dinosaur in The Mysterious Egg. Peasuke ends up meeting his prehistoric ancestor who gives them an egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. Back in the present, Peasuke witnesses the egg hatch a baby which Arale later names Gatchan. While not actually appearing in Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?, he is shown on the chapter cover slapping cards on the ground in front of Ultraman. In it's anime adaptation, Huh?! Is it a Boy? Is it a Girl?, he is briefly seen in class when Arale quickly runs home when school ends. Monsters' Night In Peasuke's First Love, he gets a girlfriend named Hiyoko. Future Life He marries Hiyoko sometime 10 years after the series end and have a child named Poosuke Soramame. Other Media ''Dragon Ball'' series In the Dragon Ball timeline, Peasuke is born on September 1st, Age 732. Red Ribbon Army Saga In the manga, Peasuke is seen leaving Penguin Village Middle School with everybody else for their vacation. In the anime, Peasuke is shown having a drink at the Coffee Pot and tells Akane that he will be doing homework over the school vacation. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, and Akane Kimidori make a cameo in the sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, in their 1997 remake appearance. They are at Satan Mall, in the Heroes Stadium, during the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament final match between Beat and Froze. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Peasuke appears briefly at the beginning of episode 69 when Arale crashes through the Coffee Pot to say hi. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the [[Dr. Slump (remake)|1997 Dr. Slump remake]], the only change to Peasukes appearance was that his animal hat is gray instead of white. Live-action commercial Kengo Kora plays Peasuke in a live-action Dr. Slump themed commercial for GU clothing store. In the commercial he is standing next to Akane and Taro in front of the Coffee Pot watching Arale transform into an outfit from the store. Video game appearances *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Trivia * In the anime adaptation of Owarimonogatari special Hitagi Rendezvous, there is a brief shot where the protagonist Koyomi Araragi is dressed as Peasuke. Gallery References External links *Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Parents Category:Soramame Family